The Adventures of Harvey Quill
by A Young Volcano
Summary: Harvey Quill was stolen from Earth along with his brother Peter Quill, and now they're facing a whole new kind of adventure when they find the mysterious Orb everyone in the galaxy seems to be after. They're either going to be up to a little bit of bad, or a little bit of good. Who knows? Maybe even both.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, so this is one of my new stories. It's an experiment, to see if I can pull off writing from a boy's point of view. I just hope this isn't total shit.**

 **Oh, and the character's name is Harvey Quill. He's Peter Quill's baby brother. I hope you guys like him. Please let me know how this is! Many thanks for reading!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own any Marvel property. Ever. Obviously.**

* * *

 _Petey had me on his lap. He was holding me tight, but he had those headphones on. If I leaned on him enough, I could hear the music, too._

 _Momma liked to play that music. She played it all the time._

 _Grandpa came back out of the room, and pulled the headphones off of Petey's head, picking me up, and patted Petey's leg._

 _"Come on, boys. Your momma wants to speak with you."_

 _Petey got up, and Grandpa put the cassette player in his backpack, pushing Petey into the room. I held onto Grandpa, setting my head on his shoulder. I was tired. I just wanted to go home._

 _All our family was standing around Momma, and Grandpa pushed Petey forward. Momma reached out for me. I reached for her, too, and Grandpa set me down right next to her. She pulled me close, and looked at Petey, speaking to him first._

 _"Why are you fighting with the other boys again, baby?" Petey put his head down, and shrugged. But Momma used that voice of hers on 'im. "Peter."_

 _"They killed a little frog that ain't done nothin'. Smushed it with a stick." Momma smiled at him._

 _"You are so like your daddy. You look like him, too." Momma looked at me, and I smiled big at her. "And so are you, Harvey, and your daddy was an angel. Composed out of pure light."_

 _"Mer? You got a present there for Peter, don't you?" Grandpa asked._

 _"Of course. And one for little Harvey, too." Momma pushed the presents that were next to her. Grandpa picked them up, and put them in Petey's backpack, for safekeeping. She looked at Petey. "You and your brother open those when I'm gone, okay?" Petey nodded, but he looked like he was gonna cry._

 _I didn't know why everyone was cryin'. Grandpa told me that Momma was gonna go to a better place, a better place than here. So why was everybody cryin'?_

 _"Don't cry, baby. Your grandpa is gonna take such good care of you." Momma held out a hand to Petey, and held me closer, hugging me tight. "You have to promise me you'll watch out for your little brother. Okay?" Petey nodded again. "Your grandpa's gonna take care of you two until your daddy comes back to get you." She reached out her hand, when Petey looked away. "Take my hand." Petey couldn't stop crying. He couldn't. I held onto the one she had around me, sitting up now, and grabbed Petey's hand._

 _"Petey." Grandpa told him to take Momma's hand, and Momma asked him again, but he wouldn't. I turned back to Momma, and looked her in the eyes. I watched as she closed her eyes._

 _The beeping that had been happening stopped. I got confused, when Petey started getting upset, yelling and screaming. I ran after him, when Grandpa had to drag him out of the room. Grandpa grabbed Petey by the shoulders, and I grabbed Petey's hand._

 _"You've got to stay here, with your brother. Please?"_

 _"No." Petey said it again, and I watched Grandpa go back into the room. He looked like he was gonna cry now, too. I turned to Petey._

 _"Why you cryin', Petey? Momma's better now." Petey let go of my hand, and ran out the doors. I followed him as fast as I could, but he was taller than me. He could run a lot faster. "PETEY!" I yelled to him, as he ran out into the middle of the field, behind the hospital. He fell down on the grass, and as soon as I caught up to him, I fell next to him. "Petey, why did you leave me?"_

 _"No." He was still crying. A loud noise went off above us, and I looked up at the night sky. A bright light shone down on us, and it made me squint my eyes._

 _"Petey, wassat?" He grabbed me, and hugged me close. A beam shot down, and surrounded us. I screamed now, scared. "PETEY!"_

 _"It's okay, Harvey, I've got ya. Big brother's got ya." I hugged closer to Petey. "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."_

* * *

"Pete, come on. This is ridiculous." Pete ignored me as he landed the ship, and grabbed his jacket along with his Walkman. I spun around in my seat, watching him stalk off. "Pete!"

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" He yelled back at me, jumping down the stairs to the bottom level. I rolled my eyes, and grabbed my own jacket, pulling it on. I grabbed my knapsack, and stormed down the stairs, muttering about stupid fucking older brothers. They'll get you into any trouble they can.

I put the helmet pieces on when Pete yelled at me to, tossing them to me before he opened up the hatch. I did as told, and followed him out onto the desert planet. There were guisers bursting from the planet's crust, raining down on the both of us.

"You realize that you could be getting us both killed right now? Once Yondu finds us, he's gonna put that freaky arrow through our skulls!"

"He's not gonna kill us, Harves! If he wanted to do that, he would have done it the moment he took us from Earth!" I grumbled, but flicked my collar up, holding it close to keep from getting rained on. Leather jackets didn't help much in this situation.

Peter lead the way to the remains of a city, and I pulled out the scanner from my sack, knocking it a couple times to kick it into gear. Once it turned on, it scanned the whole city, showing us using holograms of what the city used to look like. It even showed people moving about. I lead the way to the entrance, and once we got through, I shut the tech off, shoving it back in my sack.

"What are we even looking for, anyway?" Peter ignored me, pulling his Walkman out of his sack. "Peter!" He just made a face at me and kept moving forward, dancing to the beat of whatever he was listening to. He kicked a couple rat-like creatures, and messed with the skeleton of some alien race I couldn't place the name of. He stomped through puddles, and when we hit a break in the ground, we floated over it using our boot rockets.

Peter jumped up the steps that led to this giant set of double doors, covered in dirt and overgrown plants. I rolled my eyes and walked up them normally, and Pete stepped aside, still bouncing to the beat of his music. I pulled out the lock picking tools and got to work on the lock in front of me, spinning it just right to open the doors up.

Pete stopped dancing, and took off his headset, shutting off the music. He stepped inside once the doors were fully open, and pulled a light out of his sack, shaking it to life. He stepped froward, and held an arm up to block me, making me stay back until he was halfway to the item in the room. The orb we were looking for.

It was floating above a pedestal, surrounded by a magnetic force to keep it there, and keep it safe. Pete set the light on the floor a couple feet in front of it and gestured for me to come forward, as he moved closer to the orb. I pulled the trap out of my sack, and moved forward, dropping it on the floor next to where the orb was being held. It pulled the metallic-looking orb out of the force field it was being shielded by, and Pete picked it up as soon as it did, closing up the trap after it was gone. I picked up the trap and shoved it back in my sack, frowning at the orb as Pete looked it over.

"We can all the way here for that thing? What is it, anyway?" We heard weapons cocked, and both turned, looking at the men stalking through the door. One was black, with electric blue eyes, and metal bits poking out of his skull. He ordered Pete to drop it, and Pete just went into sarcastic mode, trying to throw them off. Make them think that he was a dumbass.

"Um, hey." Pete slowly raised his hands up, and I did as well, looking between Pete and Blue. Blue ordered his men in his native tongue, which I didn't know. He gestured towards us, and the relic, but kept his gun pointed at us.

"Drop it, now!"

"Hey, cool, man. No problem." Pete dropped the orb, and the other guys came forward, poking their guns into our sides. "No problem at all." The orb rolled towards Blue and he knelt down, picking it up, holding it so that we could see it.

"How do you know about this?" He demanded.

"We don't even know what that is. We're junkers, we were checking stuff out." I answered his question.

"You don't look like junkers. You're wearing Ravager garb." Blue accused, and Peter answered now.

"It's just an outfit, man-" He cut himself off when the guy poking him did it even harder. "Ninja Turtle, you better stop poking me." I fought off a smirk, but Blue yelled, almost making me jump.

"WHAT ARE YOUR NAMES?"

"My name is Harvey Quill, okay? And he's Peter Quill." I answered him quickly, and Peter just shot him a wide-eyed look.

"Dude, chill out." Blue ordered us to move, and Peter demanded to know why, which almost made me face-palm.

"Ronan may have questions for you." Blue said menacingly, and the Ninja Turtles poked us more, trying to get us to move forward and follow. Peter halted, though, calling to Blue and pointing.

"Hey, you know, there's another name you might know me by." Aw, shit, Pete. Don't say it. Blue turned, and waited. Peter smirked as he said it. "Star-Lord." And there it is. We're dead.

"Who?"

"Star-Lord, man. Legendary outlaw?" No one knows who you are. Give it the up, dude. Blue even raised his arms in an 'are-you-shitting-me' gesture. Peter turned to the Ninja Turtles, too, seeing if recognition crossed their masked faces, which probably hid something extremely ugly. Glad they were on. "Guys?"

"Move!" Blue ordered, and I went to move forward, but Peter rolled his eyes when he turned his back.

"Ah, screw this." When he was moved forward, he was in reach of the light, which he kicked at the Ninja Turtles. When it hit them, it exploded, and I ducked my head, pulling my guns out and shooting Blue when he turned around, knocking him down. He dropped the orb, and I knelt down and grabbed it, staring at it for a second. Pete urged me to move, but Blue got back up, and Pete ducked when he blasted his own weapon, blowing out the back wall. Pete pulled his gun out now and shot him, sending him back down. "Come on, Harves, let's move." He grabbed my arm and tugged me from the floor. I tapped the mask unit at the same time he did, and we started up our rocket boots, flying out of the empty space in the wall before Blue could get up again. We rolled for a second, but I got right back up, grabbing Peter by the collar and dragging him up with me, running back to the ship. There were more Ninja Turtles next to two more ships near ours, and I pulled out the magnetic trap, setting it off and tossing it near them as they started to blast us, immediately getting stuck to it once I threw it. I jumped into the ship first with Peter right behind me, landing right on top of me to boot. I grunted and tried to push him off of me, but he was too heavy with all his gear.

"Dude, get the fuck off of me." Peter got up and sat in the pilot's seat, with me taking up the seat next to him, strapping in as he started up the ship. I looked up, and my eyes went wide, when I saw that Blue had gotten to them, and they'd started to put a bigger blaster together. "Move faster, Pete, we got incoming."

"I'm working, Harvey! Shut the hell up!" As soon as he said that, he got the ship in the air, and jutted the ship just as they blasted us, only shooting rocks instead as he took off. Peter burst out laughing, and I rolled my eyes, hanging on to the straps. He turned and glanced at the idiots through the window, but his success didn't last long. I yelled at him as a guiser rose out of the crust of the planet, hitting the ship hard, and sending Peter right into the hood of the ship, smacking his face against the glass. I rolled my eyes, but after the guiser let up, I hit the switch and got the ship going again, taking off to get as far away from this place as possible. Peter landed back onto the floor of the ship, and I smirked, keeping the ship steady as another voice was heard. Pete's guest, from last night, that he had totally forgotten about. Again.

"Peter?" She asked, and I heard Pete stumble over his words.

"Hey, uh...uh, I..." Pete started snapping his fingers, trying to find her name in his head, but it was probably long gone.

"Bereet." She reminded him, and he repeated her.

"Look, I'm gonna be totally honest with you. I forgot that you were here." I heard a smacking sound, and laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the follows and the favs guys! I hope you all like this next chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I really don't own Marvel. Really. Seriously. I don't.**

* * *

Peter blasted his music as soon as he was up and going, making sure Bereet got something to drink and eat, and getting caught up on the news in the galaxy while I kept the ship going. Apparently riots were breaking out across the Kree Empire, protesting against the new peace treaty signed by their Emperor and Xandar's Nova Prime, but that didn't surprise me. They should have seen it coming, in my opinion.

I parked it once I was sure we were good, and stripped off the jacket and the gear, setting it where it was supposed to go, and getting a look at the orb myself, trying to figure out why Yandu wanted it so bad.

A shrill beep was heard throughout the ship, and Bereet told Pete that he had a call. My eyes went wide, and I tried to get her not to answer it, too, but it was too late. Yondu was already calling to us.

 _"Quills!"_ We both froze, before I glanced up from standing on Bereet's right, and Pete turned back to the monitor to look at him.

"Hey, Yondu." We both called in sync.

 _"I'm here on Morag. Ain't no orb, ain't no yous."_

"Well, we were in the neighborhood. I thought we'd save you the hassle." Peter said, protecting me as always.

 _"Well, where are you at now, boy?"_ I grimaced slightly as he said that, and watched them both carefully, ready to take off or shut down the chat when needed.

"I feel really bad about this, but I'm not gonna tell you that."

 _"I slaved putting this deal together."_ I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Slaved? Making a few calls is 'slaved'? I mean, really?" Peter shot me a look, and I stepped forward, arguing with Yondu now.

 _"And now you're both gonna rip me off! We do not do that to each other. We're Ravagers. We got a code."_

"Yeah, and that code is 'steal from everybody'."

 _"When I picked you both up on Terra-"_ Peter grumbled to himself, getting pissed off, too.

"'Picked up on Terra.'" I rolled my eyes with him, putting my hands on my face and pressing on my eyes.

 _"These boys of mine wanted to eat you."_

"Yeah?" I said, making a face much like I knew Peter would. We hung out too much.

 _"They ain't never tasted any Terran before. I stopped them. You're both alive because of me! I will find you, I will-"_ Peter cut him off by hanging up. I went back to the front of the ship, and got ready for take off, setting up the coordinates.

"Bereet, I think it's about time we take you home, don't you?" I called, and strapped myself into the seat, with Peter coming up behind me and taking his own.

"He's gonna put a bounty on us now, kid." I clenched my jaw, but turned to Peter. "If I tell him it was all my fault, he'll probably go easy on you." I shot him a look, and shook my head.

"No, you're not doing that, man. We're brothers. I'm not going anywhere but to Xandar to get rid of this Orb that everyone seems to want." Pete paused, but slowly grinned, laughing.

"That's my boy! All right, let's go." I turned back to the controls, and took off, heading for Xandar. "Woo hoo!"

"You're such an idiot. If you ever do something like this again, I'm getting my own fucking ship."

"Sure thing, Harves! Whatever you say!"

* * *

Peter just had to stop and make moves on whatever girl he could find, didn't he? I had to drag him away at least three times, making sure he didn't get himself into even more trouble. We headed to the Broker's place, the Orb in Peter's sack, walking in ready to fight Yondu or anyone else that came after us. The Broker looked up as the door opened, a figure in his hand that he was cleaning off.

"Misters' Quill."

"Broker." Peter replied, pulling the Orb out of his sack, holding it up for him to see. "The Orb." He set it down on the table in front of the Broker, smiling in success. "As commissioned."

"Where's Yondu?" The Broker asked, looking between the two of us.

"Wanted to be here. Sends his love." I replied simply, trying to keep it safe, but Peter played it up as always.

"And he told me to tell you, that you got the best eyebrows in the business." The Broker scoffed, but he believed it. Okay, so I was wrong. Peter was right for once.

"What is it?" I asked, watching the Broker as he messed with the Orb, pulling it forward.

"It's my policy never to discuss my clients, or their needs. You should know this, Harvey."

"Yeah, well, we almost died getting it for you." Shit.

"An occupational hazard, I'm sure, in your line of work."

"Some machine-headed freak, working for another dude. Had wicked blue eyes, it was freaky." I said, but I shouldn't have mentioned that he worked for someone else. That made the Broker look up, frowning at me.

"Who?"

"Some guy named Ronan." The Broker looked up as Peter said that, and I was afraid this reaction might happen.

"Ronan? I'm sorry, Mister Quill. I truly am. But I want no part of this transaction if Ronan is involved." He walked around his table and picked up the Orb, handing it back to Peter and pushing us towards the door, but we stopped him, yelling at him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" He stopped when Peter yelled that, and we shared a look before we both looked back at the Broker.

"Who's Ronan?" I asked now, and the Broker became more panicked as he turned to me.

"A Kree fanatic, outraged by the peace treaty, who will not rest until Xandarian culture, my culture, is wiped from existence!" He started to push us again, but I saw the fear in his eyes and knew we had to do something to calm him down.

"Whoa, whoa! Come on." Peter said, but the Broker kept going, looking at him now.

"He's someone whose bad side I'd rather not be on."

"What? What about my bad side, my brother's bad side?" Peter demanded as the Broker managed to back us up near the exit, stopping right in front of it. The Broker waved his arms, and the door slid back open behind us.

"Farewell, Misters Quill." He shoved us both out of the door, and with another wave of his arms, the door slammed shut. My eyes went wide, and Peter started to yell at him.

"Hey, we had a deal, bro!" I grabbed Pete's shoulder to shut him up, as I glanced around, and caught the eye of a green-skinned girl, with black hair that grew red as it flowed down. She had mysterious eyes, with just the hint of a smirk to them. She had a piece of fruit in her mouth that she was sucking on, and I didn't even notice that Peter had ignored me, and started pounding on the door.

"What happened?" She asked, glancing at my brother and then back at me. I paused, and swallowed back the lump in my throat, before I turned back to Peter, dragging him away from the door.

"This guy just backed out of a deal on us."

"YOU LITTLE BITCH, STOP PUSSIN' AROUND!" Pete tried to fight me off, but I hit him hard on the back of the head, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him away.

"If there's one thing I hate, it's a man without integrity." I muttered to the girl, smiling politely. "Come on, Pete. Let's go find someone who might cut us a better deal."

"MOTHER _FUCKER!"_ I winced, and dragged him away again, calling to the girl over my shoulder.

"It was nice to meet you!" She returned my polite smile, and I patted Peter on the back. He took a sidestep away from me, marching in front of me mumbling a stream of curses clearly not appropriate for the kids around him. He gripped the Orb in his hand, but then a flash of red ran past me, and tackled Peter to the ground. My eyes went wide as the girl I had just totally wanted to flirt with started beating up my brother, getting the Orb out of his grip quickly, and taking off. I whipped out a trap that would wrap around her like a rope, and threw it, getting her legs and sending her to the ground. Peter tackled her and grabbed the Orb from her, rolling it over for me to catch, which I did. He tried to pin her arms, but she bested him again, pinning him to the ground, and starting to kick his ass. A tall tree-like creature walked past me looking apologetic as something rammed right into my legs, making me trip, and when I looked I saw that it was a raccoon. A fucking raccoon.

And I didn't think my life could get any weirder.

The raccoon tackled the girl to the ground and pinned her down by grabbing her head, holding it to the cement as the tree held up a bag, and the raccoon gave it orders.

"Put him in the bag. Put him in the bag!" But the tree grabbed the girl, and grew vines to wrap around her, lifting her up and putting her into the bag. "No, not her, him! Learn genders, man!" The girl started screaming, and bit the raccoon. I looked at my brother, and he gave a slight nod of his head, telling me to run, but I shook mine curtly. He rolled his eyes, and then watched the scene, waiting for the perfect chance to book it. "Biting? That's not fair!" Peter got up then and took off. I continued to walk normally, and ducked and weaved in the crowd, being careful not to be too noticeable. "Take it easy!" The raccoon yelled at the girl, but she kept screaming. Once I was far enough away, I took off after my brother, following him the rest of the way. The girl ended up breaking free when our backs were turned and we were running. She threw a knife at Peter, and it hit his hand, making him drop the Orb. She took off after it when I turned around, and I was gonna go after her, but Pete stopped me.

"No, no. I'm getting this one." He said, and grabbed a rocket off of his boot as he knelt down, standing back up. He jumped off the edge of the platform we were up on surrounding the courtyard in the middle, with a fountain down there as well. He tackled her to the ground, but she flipped him over, pressing her knee into his throat. I jumped down when she did, and it hurt like hell, which is why Peter would have shot me a total warning look if he'd noticed. They exchanged a bit of a threat, and then Peter grabbed the Orb out of her hand, and smacked the rocket onto her leg, hitting the button to send her blasting away, and straight into the fountain. Pete jumped back up, and I ran over to him, only to have the tree thing jump down and throw the bag of his over our heads. We ended up in a compromising position, and we both looked at each with wide eyes. Peter held a finger in front of my face. "Never speak of this. Ever." I nodded hastily, and we both continued to struggle against the bag, trying to get out of it as the tree stumbled forward and we rocked around even more.

The tree dropped us on the ground not five seconds later. I went to get out, but Peter stopped me, shaking his head and muttering to me quietly.

"No, it's probably the green chick. Wait a second." I frowned, but listened closely as he pointed up. The girl started chopping the tree creature up, I could hear his branches breaking as she striked him with her blade. The tree yelled in either pain or fear, and then she put her blade away. I heard footsteps approach us, and pulled out my gun, making Peter smirk. "Atta boy." I blasted her as she whipped open the bag, and once she was down, we both clambered to our feet and kicked the bag off, taking off the other way towards our ship.

We were in for a shock. Literally. The raccoon apparently shot us, and it hit Peter, shocking him. I turned back around, and the Nova Corps had shown up, floating the raccoon and tree in the air, and picking up the green chick as well. They started reading off our rights and the reason we were being arrested, and a couple officers came over to us, picking Peter up off of the ground and another two pinned my arms behind my back. I rolled my eyes, and struggled against them slightly.

"Aw, come on! That bitch came after _us!"_

"Hey! If it isn't Star-Prince and his little boy toy!"

"It's Star-Lord." Peter said, sounding depressed. I frowned, and glanced at the guy who'd grabbed Peter. He turned to his partner, speaking to him.

"Oh, sorry, Lord. I picked this guy up a while back for petty theft. He's got a code name." The guy turned to me, and frowned, as his partner smirked in amusement at Pete. "Who's this guy?" Peter distracted the guy from me, complaining still.

"Come on, man, it's an outlaw name." The officers patted him on the back, as they walked us back to their ship.

"Relax, pal. It's cool to have a code name, and a boyfriend. It's not that weird." Peter and I both shared disgusted looks, and I turned as best as I could to look at the guy as my officers pulled me forward.

"We're brothers!" We both yelled in argument, making all the officers laugh.

"Yeah, whatever you say, fellas. Whatever you say."

* * *

"Peter Jason and Harvey Jacob Quill, from Terra." Ha. "Both were raised by a group of mercenaries called the Ravagers, led by Yondu Udonta." Pete held up a fist, and make a motion like a joke-in-the-box, twisting an imaginary handle next to it. He started to raise his middle finger before I stopped him, slapping his fist down. Pete shot me a look, and I glanced at the officers as one spoke about us.

"Sorry. He's not really the older one most of the time."

"What a bunch of a-holes." Pete continued to glare at me, and I watched the officers as the one who spoke about us chuckled. "Transport all five to the Kyln." I shut my eyes, and cursed mentally, and also quietly.

"Fuck."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the follows and favs guys! I'm glad you guys are liking this fic so far. I was afraid it wouldn't catch any attention, so I'm super happy that it has!**

 _Still A Lover Of Franchises_ **, lol, same. I love franchises so much, it's sad. My favs are Marvel if you couldn't tell, but I'm glad this fic turned out funny. I'm pretty proud of that line. I was hoping Harvey and Peter's relationship would come off Winchester-ish, so I'm glad that that part was funny to you. I hope you like this next chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel. Stop asking.**

* * *

The raccoon was ranting as the guards escorted us into the facility. It made me kinda want to kick him.

"I guess most of Nova Corps wanna uphold the laws, but these ones here, they're corrupt and cruel." He started chuckling, and I went to move my move, but Pete tripped me from behind. I paused, and shot him a glare, but he nodded for me to keep going. I rolled my eyes, but moved forward. "But, hey, that's not my problem. I ain't gonna be here long. I've escaped 22 prisons, this one's no different. You're lucky the broad showed up, because otherwise, me and Groot would be collecting that bounty for the the both of you right now. You'd both be getting drawn and quartered by Yondu and those Ravagers." The guards led us through a couple barred entrances, and stopped before one, with a window looking out into space, and another barred entrance that led a room where it looked to be a break room for them.

"I've had a lot of folks try to kill me over the years, I ain't about to be brought down by a tree and talking raccoon."

"Hold." The guard called, and we all stopped marching, as the bars closed behind us that led outside.

"What's a raccoon?" The raccoon asked, and I rolled my eyes.

"'What's a raccoon?' It's what you are, dumbass! That's probably why you won't shut up!" Peter yelled, and looked around me at the thing. The girl turned around, and gaped at him, and then at me, but I glanced to the side, watching the guards.

"Ain't no thing like me, except me."

"So this Orb has a really shiny blue suitcase, Ark of the Covenant, Maltese Falcon sort of vibe. What is it?" I asked, looking right at the girl, but the tree replied from behind my brother.

"I am Groot."

"So what?" Peter called to him, but I shook my head.

"No, big guy, what's the Orb?" I asked again, but the girl replied now in a very monotone voice, a hint of venom to her voice. Like she could slit my throat any second she pleased. It made me shudder.

"I have no words for an honorless thief." It kinda made my stomach drop to hear her say that, and what the raccoon said next didn't help matters.

"Pretty high and mighty coming from the lackey of a genocidal maniac." The girl turned around to look at him in surprise, but turned right back around to watch her step as we were marched forward again. "Yeah, I know who you are. Anyone who's anyone knows who you are."

"Yeah, we know who you are." Pete retorted, making me smirk. He turned around and muttered to Groot, though, "Who is she?"

"I am Groot." Groot repeated sternly, and I frowned, my smirk growing amused.

"Yeah, you said that." Pete said back to him, and as we stopped again behind the guard, the girl spoke up.

"I wasn't retrieving the Orb for Ronan. I was betraying him. I had an agreement to sell it to a third party." A big set of doors opened now, after we'd been led through a series of tunnels.

"I am Groot." Groot said again, and Pete started to grow annoyed.

"Well, that's just as fascinating as the first 89 times you told me that. What is wrong with Giving Tree, here?" Pete demanded rudely, and I shot him a look, but he was looking at the raccoon.

"Well, he don't know talking good like we do. So his vocabulistics is limited to 'I' and 'am' and 'Groot,' exclusively in that order."

"I tell you what, that's gonna wear real thin, real fast." Pete retorted. We were stopped again, but he started yelling at someone, and when I turned, I saw some blue guy with wide yellow eyes putting on Pete's headset. "Hey, put that down." The door started to close, so Pete jumped through it, sending everyone on edge. My eyes went wide. "Hey! Listen to me, you big blue bastard, take those headphones off."

"Pete." I hissed, but he ignored me, and I glanced at the blue guy, and the other guards.

"That's mine, those belong to impound. That tape and that player is mine!" Pete yelled his last words, and the blue guy stormed around the table he'd been sitting at, picking up a taser and stabbing Pete with it in the gut, sending him to his knees. "'Hooked On A Feeling,' Blue Swede, 1973. That song belongs to me!" I flinched slightly as the blue guy stabbed Pete again with the taser, and then again, longer each time he did. The song rung in my head as he did.

* * *

Pete was the first one put through the showers as punishment, since the first one was supposedly the hottest. I was put through next as even more punishment, and when I got in, they ordered me to strip. I was left in my briefs, and they blasted me with an orange chemical to clean me off. They handed me a standard set of the yellow jumpsuit, and shoved me into another room with my brother. He raised an eyebrow at me, and smirked, fighting back a laugh.

"Dude, you look pathetic." I glared at him, and turned my back, pulling on my pants.

"Shut the fuck up, Pete. You're the one who got us in this mess in the first place."

"You agreed to it!" I almost rolled my eyes into another galaxy when I heard that one, but I clenched my teeth and kept my mouth shut, pulling my clothes on as the raccoon soon followed. I sat down on the seats away from my brother, and looked up at the raccoon as he yelled at the guards and shuddered, making a noise of pain as he rolled his back. I looked away when I saw the metal poking out of his back, knowing that it was probably the genetic manipulation.

After everyone was cleaned off and given new jumpsuits, we were marched into the main part of the Kyln where the rest of the prisoners were, and we were all handed a mat for bed as we were marched inside.

The control center was in the very middle of the place, and the bottom floor was covered in tables for the prisoners to sit at, eat, and socialize. The rest of the floors were taken up by holding cells, and a lot of prisoners were yelling at each other, or checking us out, but some were just sitting, playing games, talking to each other. There was even one lady talking to her family using holograms that looked like they were hooked up to her head. She was crying. I followed Pete into the place, and stopped next to him as we took in the place, checking it out.

Some of the said shouting prisoners threw a can at my head, and I ducked, turning to glance at them as Pete yelled back at them. When I listened closely, though, I realized that they hadn't been aiming for me. I gestured for Pete to cut it out, and turned to the girl, finally learning her name as they all shouted at her.

Gamora. Thanos' daughter...Gamora.

What the hell had Pete gotten us into.

They kept throwing shit at her, yelling obscenities that wouldn't let up.

"It's like I said," the raccoon said, stepping forward, "she's got a rep." He had to start yelling over them as their voices rose. "A lot of prisoners here have lost their families to Ronan and his goons." We started walking slowly through the facility, since there wasn't much else to do. "She'll last a day, tops."

"The guards will protect her, right?" I asked, turning to the raccoon, but he laughed.

"They're here to stop us from getting out, kid. They don't give a crap about what happens to us in here."

"Whatever nightmares the future holds, are dreams compared to what's behind me." I turned to look at Gamora as she said this, but when I heard some booming voice talking to Pete, I turned right back around.

"Check out the new meat." He was a big blue guy, with small eyes, and four nostrils. He stroked the side of Pete's face, and I stepped forward, ready to start a fight if need be. "I'm gonna slather you up in Gunavian jelly," he started to chuckle darkly, but Groot moved in front of me, going right up to the guy, "and go to town-" He was cut off when Groot stuck his hand in front of the guy's face, and grew his fingers out, shoving them up two of his nostrils, digging into his skull and making him scream in pain. I pulled Pete back, and my eyes went wide as we watched Groot lift the guy off of the ground.

"Let's make something clear," the raccoon started off, marching around me and my brother, "These ones here are our booty! You wanna get to them, you go through us! Or, more accurately, we go through you." Groot shoved his fingers straight through bone, and when we heard an audible crack, he dropped the guy. He curled up on the floor, and I swallowed hard, looking up at Groot. He was smiling down at me fondly, with big soft eyes. The guy broke down into sobs, and Groot marched right over him along with the raccoon. Peter grabbed me by the arm, and pointed at the duo, gesturing between the two of us.

"We're with them."

"Shit, I hope so." I muttered, and Pete stepped over the guy, pulling me with him.

"I hate you." The guy muttered, and I stumbled behind Pete as we headed up to the cells. Pete patted my shoulder.

"Stay close, little bro, and maybe we can get out of this place." Shit. I _really_ hope so.

* * *

All the prisoners around us were snoring. Luckily, I'd managed to grab a spot on the bench when Pete was being an idiot and not thinking twice about sleeping arrangements. They were all tangled together, arms wrapped around each other. It kinda reminded me of back with Yondu, how when I was little, Pete would wrap me up if I got scared.

I woke up with my back to them all, staring at the wall, but everyone was getting up and heading out. I rolled over, and Pete was leaning against the wall.

"How you doing, Harves? Sleep okay?" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, and sat up, holding onto the bench that I'd fallen asleep on, mussing my hair up since it was already all over the place.

"Yeah, surprisingly." He looked wary, but he let it slide.

"Rocket has a plan to get us out. Gamora has a buyer lined up for the Orb." I woke up now, and stood up.

"How much?" Pete looked out the door to make sure no one was around, and then stepped closer, muttering to me quietly.

"Four billion units." My eyes went wide, and I would have choked or thrown up, but I didn't have anything in my stomach. I was amazingly hungry, and my stomach growled to prove it. "Come on, we're gonna talk about it at breakfast." He dragged me to the door, and I stopped him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Pete stopped, and frowned at me, but I grabbed his arms. "Can we trust them? I mean, she's Thanos' daughter, right? And dude, Rocket was gonna rat us out to Yondu. How do we know he won't try to do that and get more money out of this?" Pete paused, and looked at me for a second, before he shook his head.

"We don't. But I know we'll get ourselves out of it. If we have to run before we get the money, then so be it. I won't lose my little brother over some stupid Orb." I hesitated, but nodded.

"And I won't lose my big brother, either." He gripped my arm, and then we let go. "All right. Let's go."

* * *

"If we're gonna get out of here, we're gonna need to get into that watchtower." Rocket informed us as we walked out of the line, headed to a table to sit. "And to do that, I'm gonna need a few things."

"Like what?" I asked warily, following behind him, with Pete right behind me, and Gamora behind him.

"The guards wear security bands to control their ins and outs, I need one of those."

"Leave it to me." Gamora said.

"That dude, there. I need his prosthetic leg." Rocket pointed to the dude, and I stopped, with Pete right behind me.

"His leg?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as I turned to look at Rocket, and followed him quickly.

"Yeah. God knows I don't need the rest of him. Look at him, he's useless." I rolled my eyes at Rocket, and he smirked, as Peter agreed to it. We found an empty table in the back, and approached it quickly. "And finally, on the wall back there is a black panel. Blinky yellow light. Do you see it?" We all took seats at the table, dropping our food on it. I glanced up at the back wall, and spotted it, nodding. "There's a quarnyx battery behind it. Purplish box, green wires. To get into that watchtower, I definitely need it."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Gamora questioned, but I watched as Groot started to approach, smirking.

"Leave it to me." I claimed, and Pete clapped me on the shoulder until Rocket said something that made him grip my shoulder a little tighter.

"Yeah. Those bald-bodies find you attractive, kid, go for it." I frowned, and turned to Rocket, who looked even more confused. "What?"

"I'm not into dudes, Rocket." He frowned.

"Are you shitting me?" I shook my head, and Rocket slammed his tiny fist on the table. "Dammit! Now I owe Groot." I shook my head again in amusement, laughing at him. "Now, this is important. Once the battery is removed, everything is gonna slam into emergency mode." My eyes went wide. I looked back at Groot, and he was pulling out the battery as we spoke. "Once we have it, we gotta move quickly, so you definitely need to get that last."

"Uh...too late." Rocket frowned at me, but Groot pulled the battery out, and my heart started pounding in fear. "We're fucked." The alarm started blaring, and Groot smiled, holding out the battery as the rest of the group turned to look at him.

"Or we could just get it first and improvise."

"I'll get the armband." Gamora declared, and Pete nodded.

"Leg." He said simply, and they got up in sync, rushing to find the amputee and a guard willing to give up an armband to a sexy green assassin. Rocket rubbed his eyes, and groaned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks for the follows and the favs! I hope you guys like this next chapter.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Guardians of the Galaxy. Not at all.**

* * *

Electronic droids made their way to Groot quickly, surrounding him.

 _"Prisoner, drop the device immediately and return to your cell, or we will open fire."_ The droids circled him a couple more times, before Groot roared, growing vines out of his back in rage.

"I am GROOT!" Oh, shit. I didn't know a tree that just said 'I am Groot' could make me literally scared for my life.

 _"Fire!"_ The guard ordered, and the droids did just that, firing at Groot with ferocity. Groot fought back, knocking a couple droids out, while Rocket scurried around the bullets and tried to get to Groot, scurrying up his leg to his back, holding on and yelling to him.

I turned to the guards as they came out, planning on shooting Groot with actual guns that would harm him. I bashed one in the face with my elbow, and then kicked a leg out to trip another, but they overpowered me soon. A crazy guy came over and helped me out, cheering in success and joy as he beat up the guards with me, taking them down one by one to keep them away from Groot and Rocket. He picked up a weapon one of the guards had been holding, and threw it to Rocket.

He blasted the droids into oblivion, and the crazy dude and I went back to beating other people up, fighting them off so that we could escape. Once Gamora got the armband and tossed it to Rocket, after he'd run out of ammo, he ordered Groot over to the watchtower. Gamora jumped over to the walkway that lead into the watchtower, and helped Rocket over as I followed behind Groot, climbing up his limbs and kicking whoever came near me in the face. We waited until everyone had gotten up the Groot, but what the crazy guy called Pete made me start laughing my ass off, and Pete shoved me as he got up.

"Dick." I shook my head, and the laughter died down as the crazy guy got up Groot, and Groot soon followed, jumping up onto the walkway. Rocket opened the door, and the guard sitting there turned around slowly, raising his hands in surrender. Gamora picked him up out of the seat by his jacket, and pushed him out of the way. Groot grabbed him with his vines, and threw him out of the watchtower. Rocket climbed up into the seat and got to work, but the crazy guy yelling caught my attention away from it.

"Spare me your gaze, foul woman!"

"Why is this one here?" Gamora asked, pointing to him as she turned to Peter.

"We promised him he could stay by your side until he kills your boss. I always keep my promises, right, Harves?" I shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess. Especially to whackjobs who might kill you if you don't." Pete handed Rocket the leg, but Rocket waved it off.

"Oh, I was just kidding. I don't need the leg." I smacked the back of Rocket's head, and he shot me a glare. "Watch your brother, would ya?"

"You piece of shit, Pete probably gave him money because he's an idiot!"

"Yeah, that's what makes it funny!" I rolled my eyes, and covered up my face. "Was it funny? What did he look like hopping around?"

"I had to transfer him 30,000 units!" Rocket cackled, and I shook my head.

"How are we going to leave?" The crazy guy demanded, and another droid started to blast a window, but they were bullet proof.

"Well, he's got a plan. Right? Or is that another thing you made up?" Pete asked, but Rocket reassured him as he moved about the controls quickly.

"I have a plan, I have a plan!"

"Cease your yammering and relieve us of this irksome confinement."

"Yeah, I agree with the walking thesaurus on that one." I said, just declaring a name for this guy. Thesaurus.

"Do not ever call me a thesaurus." He declared, and I swallowed, keeping my back to him.

"Y-Yeah. Sure. Whatever you say, pal."

"It was just a metaphor, dude." Pete tried to tell him, but Rocket told us why he wouldn't get it.

"His people are completely literal. Metaphors are gonna go over his head."

"Nothing goes over my head. My reflexes are too fast, I would catch it."

"I'm gonna die surrounded by the biggest idiots in the galaxy." I nodded in agreement with Gamora. I could feel her eyes on me.

"Agreed." Guards started surrounding the watchtower, holding even bigger guns than before, which Peter gladly pointed out. One of them was blasted, and it cracked the front window immensely, making me wince slightly. "Rocket, you need to hurry."

"Hold on!" He shouted back at me, and I winced again, as another big gun was blasted. Another was blasted soon after, as Thesaurus told us how Rocket's kind were delicious, and that they'd roast them as children on his planet.

Seriously. What the fuck even was my life. How did I get here-OH WAIT. Peter. Fucker.

Another gun was blasted, and this time, a piece of glass popped out of a window since it cracked so much. I grimaced as a guard started counting down, ordering all others to fire on his command. With one final click, Rocket had it set, though, and all the guards started floating. I grinned as I watched them all fight to get back on their feet.

"Turning off the artificial gravity? That's genius." Rocket lifted the watchtower off of it's actual tower, and made it float as well. He ordered the droids to attach to the watchtower, and used them as a rocket mechanism, flying the room swiftly towards the exit where it would fit out of. He shut the doors behind it as he got it through, and let the room drop, right outside another set of double doors.

"I told you I had a plan." He sassed at us all, turning around as Pete looked out in amazement, and I smirked at Rocket.

"Okay, so that was a pretty good plan." Rocket smirked, and Pete jumped up onto the controls next to the most destroyed window, kicking it out. We all jumped out of it, and went to find our belongings. Pete told me to get them to the ship as he looked through his, and he handed me his sack, which I figured still had the Orb.

"Take this. Tell them you have the Orb, they're gonna want to knock you out once you demand that they wait, but they'll look at it and realize that they do have to wait."

"So you want me to let them knock me out?" Pete smirked, and patted my shoulder, changing quickly as he shoved me towards the exit.

"Yep!" I rolled my eyes, but followed the rest of the group.

"Great. Just friggin'... _great."_

* * *

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Pete started yelling at Rocket as I went over the controls. "Ranger Rick, what are you doing? You can't just take apart my ship! See, what is this?"

"Don't touch that, it's a bomb."

"A bomb? And you leave it lying around?" I snickered in amusement as I looked out at the stars, taking a bite of the piece of fruit Pete insisted I eat. Thought it would help with the concussion the idiots probably gave me, but I was already loopy from the drugs he'd given me. I mostly had trouble not getting it all over me.

"I was gonna put it in a box."

"What's a box gonna do?" I giggled even harder, and almost hunched over in it.

"Hey, how about this one."

"No! Whoa, hey! Don't touch that!" The stars started looping around, making swirls in the sky. Okay, he seriously gave me something whack, I was hallucinating. It wouldn't be the first time he did.

"Is your brother okay?" Pete came into the main hatch, and I pointed.

"Petey, look. It looks like that sludge dude, you remember that sludge dude? You couldn't tell the difference between the men and the women." I laughed even harder, tears forming in my eyes. "That was f-funny." Pete smiled and mussed my hair. "Hey, hey, are we going the right way? Don't we have to...turn around? Isn't the, the Broker back that way?" I pointed my thumb back, but Pete shook his head.

"We're not going to the Broker, Harves. He turned us down, remember?" I frowned, trying to concentrate, and Pete patted my head. "Sit tight, little bro. We're going in the right direction." I looked back up at the stars, and smiled, leaning my head back against the headrest.

"Okay, Petey."

* * *

"Heads up! We're inbound." Rocket called, and my eyes went wide when I saw the place. Pete came bounding up the stairs, and looked at it in awe.

It was a giant alien skull. Literally. And people were living in it. I'm forever grateful the drugs had worn off by then.

"What is it?" Thesaurus, now Drax, asked.

"It's called Knowhere." Gamora informed us, and I pulled my feet further up onto the seat, trying to keep as far away from the skull as I could. "The severed head of an ancient celestial being." There it is. "Be wary headed in, rodent. There are no regulations whatsoever here." Rocket dived towards the head, and I cringed as he did. "Hundreds of years ago, the Tivan Group sent workers in to mine the organic matter within the skull. Bone, brain tissue, spinal fluid." I shuddered, and resisted the urge to throw up. "All rare resources, highly valued in black markets across the galaxy. It's dangerous and illegal work, suitable only for outlaws."

"Well, I come from a planet of outlaws." Pete said, and I smirked.

"Billy the Kid." I supplied, and Pete nodded.

"Bonnie and Clyde." Pete supplied, and we shared a grin as we said the next one in sync.

"John Stamos."

"It sounds like a place I would like to visit." Drax declared.

"Yeah, you should." I said, if only to be polite. Pete would have outright told him not to, but we had to make nice with these people, if we wanted to find out what the Orb was.

Rocket found a place to put the ship, and we landed. He turned the seat around, and jumped down, headed towards the exit.

"Alright, kids. Let's go."

* * *

Gamora lead us to her dealer's place. Pete warned us to watch our wallets when kids came around us. Beggars. The only one who paid them any mind was Groot, who knelt down and grew a flower in his hand for a little girl who stopped to stare at him. I smiled at the sight, but it was over just as quick as it happened, and Pete was dragging me behind him.

"Your buyer's in _there?"_ Pete asked, as we reached our destination. It was a bar, which was odd, considering how high up she was in criminal rank.

"We are to wait here for his representative." Gamora informed us. A bouncer was shoving someone out of there, ordering the guy to get out of there. I raised my eyebrows, and shared the same look with Pete as Drax said what we were all thinking.

"This is no respectable establishment. What do you expect us to do while we wait?"

* * *

Well, Drax and Rocket found some gambling to partake in. Pete joined them, as soon as I insisted that he shouldn't. He ordered me to go and fill up the ship, and I rolled my eyes, but went ahead and did it. When I came back, I found them still drinking and gambling on rat races. Gamora was standing on the balcony outside of the bar, staring at the stars. I decided to go and join her, considering the crowd. And drunk Pete. I hated drunk Pete.

"You wouldn't believe what they charge for fuel out here. We might actually lose money on this job." I leaned on the railing next to her, staring at the stars.

"My connection is making us wait." I shrugged at her voice of concern.

"It's a negotiation technique. Pete uses it all the time, it's his specialty. Don't worry about it." I felt her eyes on me. "Whereas yours is more 'stab, stab.'" She laughed lightly at me, and I smiled slightly.

"My father didn't stress diplomacy."

"Thanos?" I asked carefully. I knew what it meant to have someone judge a book by its cover.

"He's not my father." I nodded. "When Thanos took my home world, he killed my parents in front of me. He tortured me, and turned me into a weapon."

"I'm sorry about your family." She leaned on the railing with me.

"When Thanos said he was going to destroy an entire planet for Ronan, I couldn't stand by." I nodded.

"I wouldn't have, either." I turned to look at her, smiling kindly. "You did a good thing, Gamora." She stared at me, considering my kind words. I turned around when I heard a commotion inside, and groaned. He could see Groot and Drax getting into a fight, and Pete was slightly tipsy. I was just glad he wasn't drunk.

Gamora went inside first, and I followed her, stopping Rocket before he shot Drax, and Gamora dragged Drax off of Groot.

"Woah, woah! What the fuck are you doing?! Pete!" I turned to my brother, and he just swallowed more of his drink. I knocked it from his hand and onto the floor. "You were supposed to be watching them, you idiot!" I muttered harshly to him and then turned back to Drax as he yelled at me.

"This vermin speaks of affairs he knows nothing about!"

"That is true!" Rocket yelled right back.

"He has no respect!" Drax accused, and Rocket agreed with him.

"That is also true!"

"HOLD ON, THE BOTH OF YOU!" I screamed, but Rocket yelled at Drax again as Groot picked himself up off of the bar floor.

"Keep calling me vermin, tough guy! You just wanna laugh at me like everyone else!"

"Rocket, you're drunk. No one's laughing at you." I reassured him, kneeling to his height, but he pointed his gun at Drax again.

"He thinks I'm some stupid thing! He does! Well, I didn't ask to get made! I didn't ask to be torn apart, and put back together, over and over, and turned into some…" He trailed off, inhaling deeply as I did so, following my model, "some little monster!"

"No one's calling you a monster."

"He called me vermin!" Rocket yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Drax. "She called me rodent!" He pointed at Gamora, and then he got up in my face, using an intimidating voice. "Let's see if you can laugh after five or six good shots to your fuckin' face!" Rocket lifted his gun up again, and it was ready to fire this time. I stammered, raising my hands in front of him, trying to stop him. I heard Pete yell, too, standing behind me.

"Four billion units! Rocket! Come on, man. Hey! Suck it up for one more lousy night and you're rich!" Pete yelled at him. Rocket paused, considering, and with a look of pleading from Groot, he dropped his weapon. He let out a sigh of defeat.

"Fine. But I can't promise that when all this is over, I'm not gonna kill every last one of you jerks."

"See! This is exactly why none of you have any friends!" I yelled, looking at the group of them. "Five seconds after you meet somebody, you're already trying to kill them!"

"We have travelled halfway across the quadrant. And Ronan is no closer to being dead." Drax said, shoving past Gamora.

"Drax!" I yelled, trying to go after him, but Pete stopped me.

"Let him go, Harves. We don't need him." Groot waved him off in an adorable, childlike way. I just wanted a hug from the big guy after that confrontation.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the follows, favs and reviews!**

 _XxWolfMan95xX_ ** _,_ Harvey is about 28-29. He was 2 or 3 when he was taken from Earth with Peter. I didn't really make that clear, because I wasn't entirely sure, but he was young. Very young.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter! Let me know what you think.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel things. Ever.**

* * *

A door opened up behind us. A girl stood there with her hands clasped formally, and looked at Gamora.

"Milady Gamora. I'm here to fetch you for my master." She gestured behind her, welcoming Gamora inside. I looked to her, and she met my eyes, as well as Pete's, for a brief second, before she marched ahead. We took that as our okay to follow her, and we did.

I was right behind Gamora, and Rocket was at her side. Pete was behind us, and Groot took up the back, with the girl leading the way.

There were containment units throughout the place, a lot floating above us, and it looked like there were many floors filled with these things.

"Okay, this isn't creepy at all." Rocket said, and I agreed with him.

"Totally."

"We house the galaxy's largest collection of fauna, relics, and species of all manner." I glanced around, and my eyes landed on a dog dressed up as an astronaut. I grabbed Pete's arm, and pointed at it when he shot me a questioning look.

"Dude." Rocket growled at the dog, and the dog growled back as we walked past it. Pete dragged me away to follow the group.

The girl stopped suddenly, and I looked past her, seeing three men standing only a few feet away. One was wearing what looked to be a fur cloak, and had his back to us, with two other men standing on each side of him, facing him. The girl made a wide gesture with her hands as she spoke.

"I present to you, Taneleer Tivan, the Collector." This guy gave me the heebie jeebies. Hell, the whole place gave me the heebie jeebies. And when the Collector turned around to look at all of us, I felt like his eyes were piercing into me. He looked at all of us like he was inspecting to see who would be a wonderful addition for his collection. He stepped forward along with Gamora. Groot and Rocket didn't seem too anxious, but I hung back, and Pete hung back with me.

"Oh, my dear Gamora." The Collector took Gamora's hand, and kissed her knuckles in greeting. "How wonderful to meet in the flesh."

"Let's bypass the formalities, Tivan. We have what we discussed." He looked up at Groot, inspecting him.

"What is that thing there?" He asked. Gamora turned and looked at Groot, but he introduced himself.

"I am Groot." The Collector approached Groot slowly, and I watched Groot protectively. No one was touching that tree if I had anything to say about it.

"I never thought I'd meet a Groot." Rocket sneered at him as the Collector stared up at Groot. "Sir, you must allow me to pay you now so that I may own your carcass. At the moment of your death, of course."

"I am Groot." Groot said, but it sounded like an agreement. I was already getting the hang of translating for him. Maybe Rocket would let me take over his job.

"Why, so he could turn you into a fuckin' chair?"

"That's your pet?" The Collector asked Groot, nodding his head to Rocket. I raised my eyebrows, wondering what was so special about Groot that made the Collector think that Rocket was his pet. Pete seemed to be wondering the same thing.

"His _what?"_ Rocket asked, whipping out his gun and pointing it at the Collector while Gamora tried to get back on track.

"Tivan, we have been halfway around the galaxy retrieving this Orb."

"Very well, then. Let us see what you brought." Gamora looked to us, and Pete pulled the Orb out of his sack, trying to look dramatic...but then he dropped it. He scrambled to pick it back up, and I had to force myself not to smack my head as he held it out to the Collector. The Collector took it, and then waltzed over to the table in the middle of the room, setting it down carefully onto it. "Oh, my new friends." I kept my distance away from the table. I stood behind Pete and Gamora as they stood close to it, and I watched the Collector with a wary eye. "Before creation itself, there were six singularities." With a press of a button, the Orb was opened up. A hologram appeared around us, and I looked around at it. "Then the universe exploded into existence, and the remnants of these systems were forged into concentrated ingots." An image of six gems were shown, each a different shining color. "Infinity stones." I looked back down at the table, and it was revealed that a purple gem was held within it. The brightness of it nearly blinded me. "These stones, it seems, can only be brandished by beings of extraordinary strength. Observe." The Collector gestured directly behind me, and I frowned, spinning around and backing up a step to look. A giant towered above a crowd of people, and he held a staff in his hand, which held the shining purple gem. The planet looked similar to the planet Pete and I had stolen the gem from. "These carriers can use the Stone to mow down entire civilizations like wheat in a field." With a slam of his staff, the giant wiped out the people running away from him. The image zoomed out, and showed the entire planet being destroyed.

"There's a little pee coming out of me right now." Pete muttered, and I swallowed the lump forming in my throat. Clenched my fists.

"Once, for a moment, a group was able to share the energy amongst themselves," the image changed to that, showing a group of people in cloaks, sharing the purple energy, "but even they were quickly destroyed." The people burst into purple flames, and I took a slight step closer to my brother. I turned around to look at the Collector when he didn't speak again, and frowned, watching as the gem was fully released of the Orb's casing. The Collector made a weird gesture with his hand as Rocket stepped up, taking a closer look. I took a step back. "Beautiful. Beyond compare."

"Blah, blah, blah, we're all very fascinated, whitey, but we'd like to get paid." I stood up straighter, ready to leave as soon as we were paid. The images around us dissipated, and then Tivan got to business again.

"How would you like to get paid?" The Collector asked, and Rocket said the answer we believed was obvious.

"What do you think, fancy pants? Units!"

"Very well, then." He made his way to the opposite end of the room, going towards a desk and opening up a drawer. We followed him, leaving the gem unattended. We thought nothing of it until the Collector yelled at his assistant. "Carina. Stand back." We all looked at her, and she got a determined look on her face.

"I will no longer be your slave!" She yelled, and then she reached for the gem.

"No!" The Collector yelled, but it was too late. She had her hand wrapped around it a second later. I backed up as soon as she did, and crashed into Pete, and Gamora crashed into us, ducking out of the way as bursts of energy exploded throughout the place. Carina screamed as she held it, and then she blew apart, along with the place.

Gamora had ducked her head into my shoulder, and Pete and I were stuck like glue, staring ahead of us with wide eyes. We glanced at each other when the place finally blew, and then we looked over the ledge we'd ducked behind. I let out a breath I was holding.

"What the fuck." Pete muttered. Gamora jumped up and ran over to the Orb, shutting it around the gem. Pete and I helped each other up, scrambling after her as she ran out of the place.

"How could I think Tivan could contain whatever was within the Orb?" Gamora yelled, and Rocket yelled at her as she walked out, with Pete and I trailing behind her. Pete practically had to drag me.

"What do you still have it for?!" Rocket rubbed his face in a panic when he said that, grabbing at his fur. His eyes were wide in panic.

"What were we gonna do, leave it in there?!" Pete yelled back at him, storming up to stand next to Gamora.

"I can't believe you had that in your purse!" Rocket yelled, and I just stared at the Orb. One glance at its power, and I wanted more of it. I had the sudden urge to rip it from Gamora's hand, and carry it on my own.

"It's not a purse, it's a knapsack!" Pete argued.

"We have to bring it to the Nova Corps." I said, and they all turned to me as I pointed at it. "They can probably contain that thing. Keep it safe from Ronan, and anyone else who might be after it."

"Are you kidding me?! We're wanted by the Nova Corps! Let's just give it to Ronan!"

"He can't contain that power, Rocket, you saw what it just did! He'll destroy the galaxy!" I yelled at him, stepping forward.

"What, are you a saint all of a sudden? What has the galaxy ever done for you?! Why would you want to save it?!"

"Because my idiot brother and I live in it!" Gamora grabbed my jacket.

"Harvey, listen to me." I looked at her, meeting her dark eyes. "We cannot allow the Stone to fall into Ronan's hands." I clenched my jaw, and nodded stiffly. "We have to go back to your ship, and deliver it to Nova." I nodded again.

"You're right, Gamora." Peter said, walking around us, slapping my shoulder. "Or we could give it to somebody who's not going to arrest us, who's really nice for a whole lot of money." I shoved him away from me, and he gave me an angry look. "It's a really good balance between both of your points of view, Harvey!"

"No, Pete! I've had enough of your shitty plans!" He raised his eyebrows at me, his expression a mix of being impressed and pissed off. "We're going with what Gamora said! I don't want to be the reason the galaxy gets blown up by some crazy blue guy!" I grabbed Gamora's hand and started to drag her towards the ship, but I froze in my tracks along with her. "Oh, for fu-"

"At last!" Drax yelled, laughing in success. I covered up my face and groaned. "I shall meet my foe and destroy him." Ronan's ships gained in on him, and I groaned further.

"You called Ronan?!" Pete asked angrily, moving in front of Gamora and I quickly to confront Drax, who had literally called for our deaths. A ship landed, however, and a very familiar voice almost scared the actual shit out of me.

"Quills'! Don't you move, either of ya!" My eyes went wide, and I looked up at Pete. I glanced at Gamora, and she started running, so I grabbed Pete by the back of his jacket and dragged him after her. "Don't you MOVE! Get out of the way!" I heard Yondu yelling after us, shoving his way through the crowd. Gamora led us towards some pods, and we all clammered into them. Rocket had to make Groot stay, considering that he was too big to fit into one.

We followed Gamora as she lead the way, trying to escape from Ronan's goons. They started shooting at us, so Gamora split from the group. I barked orders at Rocket and Pete.

"Keep them off Gamora until she gets to the _Milano."_

 _"How? We've got no weaponry on these things."_ Rocket argued, but Pete tried to reason it.

 _"These pods are industrial grade. They're nearly indestructible."_

 _"Not against necroblasts, they're not."_

"That's not what my brother's saying." I told Rocket, and it took him a second, but he picked up on it.

 _"Oh!"_ Rocket slammed his pod into one of Ronan's, and it slammed into another, and then they slammed into a building, exploding on impact. I went after Gamora, and managed to rip off the top of one of the pods chasing after her, using the tentacle controls to hack into the pod. I used it to my advantage as Pete slammed his pod through another of Ronan's.

I used the blasters on the pod to shoot the others chasing after Gamora. She got stuck, however, and called to me for help.

 _"Harvey, I'm trapped. I can't make it to the_ Milano _. I have to head out."_

"Wait! These things aren't meant to go out there!" I yelled at her, but it was too late. She was already way out there, and I hurried up, following her. Pete followed me.

I watched as her pod was blown up, and I started to panic, watching as the Orb was taken and the enemy pods disappeared.

 _"Come on, Harves. Her body mods should keep her alive a couple more minutes, but there's nothing we can do for her."_ I shook my head.

 _"These pods aren't meant to be out here, kid. We'll be in the same boat as her in a second."_ Rocket said to me quietly, heading back to Knowhere. _"Quill?"_

"That's a lie, Pete. And you know it." I tapped the pieces behind my ears, and got ready to open up the pod. "Get back to the ship."

 _"Harves."_ I undid my seatbelt and called Yondu. _"HARVEY!"_ Rocket turned around when he heard that, and grabbed Pete's pod with the claws from his.

 _"Quill."_ I didn't answer them.

"Yondu, my coordinates are 227K324. Just outside Knowhere. If you're there, come get me. I'm all yours."

 _"Quill, what are you doing?"_ I opened up the pod and used my rocket boots as a boost, pushing myself further quicker. _"Quill, don't be ridiculous."_

 _"HARVEY, GET YOUR ASS BACK INTO YOUR POD! NOW!"_

 _"You can't fit two people in there, kid. You're gonna die."_

"I got this, Pete. Stop flipping." I grabbed Gamora, and stared at her face. For someone so lethal, she looked so peaceful. But despite everything she'd, she didn't deserve to die. She hadn't chosen to do it in the first place.

 _"You'll die in seconds!"_ Rocket yelled at me, but I took off the helmet anyway, putting it on her.

All I heard was silence after that. It was peaceful, until ships surrounded us.

I'd been willing to die for this dangerous woman. But then the bright light that had dragged me from my home dragged me back, pulling Gamora with it this time. We landed on the floor of the ship roughly, and I gasped for air, holding myself up because I'd landed on her. She started coughing right after I did, and I looked at her, eyes wide when she started breathing heavily.

"Quill? What happened?" She asked, holding my jacket.

"I saw you out there. I couldn't let you die." She searched my face. "You didn't deserve that." She looked me in the eyes for a moment, and then she cleared her throat, looking away.

"Where's the Orb." I sighed, and rolled onto my back, pressing my palms into my eyes as they burned, blinking rapidly.

"They got the Orb."

"What?" She demanded, rolling back onto me and grabbed my jacket again, looking at me with anger in her eyes when the door opened. I glanced over at it, and saw the Ravagers all gather around, pointing their guns at me.

"Welcome home, Harvey. Where's your brother?" I groaned, slamming my head on the floor.

Pete always was the favorite. And now I was going to get shit for-

"Agh!" Pete yelled, as he landed on top of Gamora, crushing all three of us. He tapped his helmet unit, and grinned at the guys. "Oh. Hey, guys! What's up?"

"Fuck you, Pete." I grunted out, and he laughed. Gamora slammed her head on my chest.

"You Quills are imbeciles." She groaned out.

"Agreed." Peter and I said in sync. Then we glared at each other.

Yondu laughed his ass off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the follows and favs! I'm glad you guys are liking this. We've got a couple more chapters left, so buckle up kiddies. It's gonna be a wild couple of chapters.**

 **Thanks to Still A Lover of Franchises and Kamen Rider Heisei for the reviews!** _Still A Lover of Franchises_ **, I would just go with the idea that Gamora and Harvey were too busy making googly eyes at each other and dealing with the Ravagers to notice Peter get sucked into the ship.** _Kamen Rider Heisei_ **, I'm glad you like the Harvey and Gamora bonding! There's more of that headed your way.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this next chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Guardians. They kind of aren't owned by anybody. If you try, they might stab you. Who knows.**

* * *

"Pete, I can handle this myself! I did this so that you could get the fuck out of here and get the other idiots!"

"You betray me?!" Yondu punched me in the gut, and I groaned.

"Oh yeah, Harves! You're handling this really well!" He groaned loudly as Yondu punched him, too.

"Steal my money!" Yondu yelled, punching me again.

"Stop it! Leave them alone!" Gamora yelled at Yondu.

"When I picked you two up as kids, these other boys wanted to eat you." He grabbed us by our jaws, slamming our heads into the wall so that we'd look at him. "They ain't never tasted Terran before. I saved your lives!" Pete and I both glared at him.

"Oh, will you shut up about that! God! Twenty years, you've been throwing that in my face like it's some great thing! Normal people don't even think about eating someone else, much less that person being grateful for it!" Pete yelled at him. I frowned, and glanced at him.

"Has he thrown this in your face before now?" Pete didn't even look at me.

"You abducted me, man! And my baby brother! You stole us from our home, and from our family!"

"You don't give a damn about your Terra! And you should be grateful that I took your baby brother! He was so little, I should've let him get eaten!" Pete screamed at him, and Yondu grabbed him by the jacket, ready to beat his face bloody, but I got his attention.

"Yondu, fucking listen to us! Ronan has the Infinity Stone!"

"I know what he's got, boy!" Yondu yelled right back at me, getting in my face. I could see the grime on his teeth.

"We have to get it back! He'll use it to wipe out Xandar, we have to warn them! He'll kill billions of people!"

"Has she been filling your head with this, boy?!" Yondu yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Gamora. "Sentiment?" I clenched my jaw, and Yondu slapped me as hard as he could. "Eating away your brain like maggots!" I grunted as he shoved me right against the wall. "You're scared, because you're soft! Always have been!" I just stared at him, and Yondu slapped me again. I didn't turn back to look at him, and he let go of me, backing up. "That's it." He whistled, and I knew what that meant. I looked at Yondu as he pointed his arrow at my chest. Right over my heart.

"NO!" Pete and Gamora yelled at the same time. But hell, I'd already faced death a few times on this adventure. I wouldn't be surprised if Yondu actually killed me.

"Sorry, boy. But a captain's gotta teach his men what happens to those what cross him." Yondu turned his back to me. Tried to be dramatic.

"Captain's gotta teach stuff!" I internally groaned in annoyance when I heard that grammar. The rest of the boys all nodded in agreement, and I sighed.

"If you kill my little brother now, you are saying goodbye to one of the two biggest scores you've ever seen." Pete said menacingly. Yondu slowly turned back around, and I fought the urge to yell at Pete again.

"The Stone? I hope you got something better than that." Yondu said, getting in Pete's face now. "Ain't nobody stealing from Ronan."

"We got a ringer." Pete said quietly, which meant he was bullshitting his way through this. He didn't have a plan.

"Is that right?" Yondu questioned. Pete glanced to the side, at Gamora.

"She knows everything there is to know about Ronan. His ships, his army."

"He's vulnerable." Gamora supplied for Peter, but the arrow was pressed in between my ribs. I hissed, as it burned through my shirt, and Pete hurried up.

"What do you say, Yondu? Huh? Us and you, taking down a mark side-by-side, like the old days." Pete chuckled, as Yondu looked like he was considering it. There was a long, tense moment of silence, before Yondu whistled and pulled his jacket away to put his arrow back where it belonged. Then, he burst out laughing, and the guys holding Pete and I down dropped us after Yondu ordered them to let us go. He hugged us both, laughing his ass off, and I just let out a breath of relief.

"You always did have a scrote, boy!" Yondu yelled, and Gamora shoved the men holding her off. "That's why I kept you on as a young'un." The ship rumbled suddenly, and we all stopped, freezing as it rumbled again. It seemed that we were getting hit. We all went up to the bridge, I'd grabbed Gamora and dragged her behind me, while Pete went ahead of me, holding an arm in front of me as if to protect me when we got up there.

"Captain, the shot was non-damaging." The pilot informed us, and then I shut my eyes, and pinched my nose when I heard Rocket's voice.

 _"Attention, idiots. The lunatic on top of this craft is holding a Hadron Enforcer. It's weapon of my own design."_ Drax was standing on top of the Milano in a space suit, pointing a gun at the ship. It wasn't but a few yards away, but very small compared to this ship.

"What the hell?" Yondu asked aloud, and Gamora dragged me to the front with her, as Pete went ahead and grabbed the mic.

 _"If you don't hand over our companions now, he's gonna tear your ship a new asshole. A very big asshole!"_

"I ain't buyin' it." Yondu called, and I Pete worked to get the mic from the pilot's hand when he grabbed it back.

 _"I'm giving you to the count of five. Five!"_ Pete ripped it from the pilot's hand, and spoke into it hurriedly.

"Woah! Wait, hold on, Rocket, it's me! We figured it out, we're fine!" There was a pause, but then Rocket's non-threatening tone dropped. He sounded friendly.

 _"Oh, hey, Quill. What's going on?"_ I groaned loudly.

* * *

"You call that 'figured it out'?!" Rocket yelled at us. "We're gonna rob the guys who just beat us senseless!"

"Oh, you wanna talk about senseless?" Pete questioned, kneeling down to look Rocket in the eye to yell at him. "How about trying to save us by blowing us up?!"

"We were only gonna blow you up if they didn't turn you over!" I could not stop slapping my face. I was surrounded by the biggest idiots in the galaxy, and Gamora agreed with me, it seemed. She had the same look on her face, but then again, she'd had that expression the entire time.

"And how were they gonna turn us over when you only gave them to the count of five?!"

"We didn't have time to work out the minutiae of the plan!" Rocket sneered back at Pete. "This is what we get for acting altruistically." Rocket said, shaking his head.

"I am Groot." Groot agreed, nodding his head.

"They are ungrateful." Rocket translated, and I rolled my eyes, stepping forward as Pete scoffed.

"What's important now is we get the Ravagers' army to help us save Xandar." Rocket met my eyes, and Pete glanced up at me, standing back up slowly.

"So we can give the Stone to Yondu, who's just gonna sell to somebody even worse?"

"We'll figure that part out later." Gamora backed me up, and I continued.

"We have to stop Ronan."

"How?!" Rocket demanded.

"Pete and I have a plan." I reasoned, and Rocket squinted at us.

"You two have a plan?" We nodded in sync.

"Yeah." I said, more sure now than I was before. This could work. I mean, it was bullshit, but it would work. Maybe.

"First of all, you're copying me from when I said I had a plan." I frowned at him.

"No, we're not. Having a plan is pretty common." Rocket crossed his arms defensively.

"Secondly, I don't even believe you have a plan." I nodded my head, crossing my arms as well.

"Well, uh...partly."

"We have part of a plan!" Pete agreed, grabbing my shoulders.

"What percentage of a plan do you have?" Drax inquired, but Gamora shot him right down.

"You don't get to ask questions after the nonsense you pulled on Knowhere." She pointed her finger at him, and I had to fight off a smile.

"I just saved the Quills'." Drax claimed, and Pete pointed at him, too.

"We've already established that you destroying the ship we're on isn't saving us."

"When did we establish it?" Drax asked, and Pete yelled at him in frustration.

"Like, three seconds ago!"

"I wasn't listening. I was thinking of something else." I groaned, and rubbed my face again in frustration.

"She's right, you don't get an opinion." Rocket agreed. "What percentage?" He asked Pete and I, and we shared a look, considering.

"I don't know, maybe..twelve. Twelve percent?" I shrugged when Pete asked, and Rocket made another outburst.

"Twelve percent?" He laughed sarcastically, and I glared at him.

"That laugh is fake."

"It's real!" He yelled at me, and I shook my head.

"Totally fake, dude." Gamora had been pacing, but then she sat down next to Rocket, in between him and Drax.

"That is the most real, authentic, hysterical laugh of my entire life, because _that_ is not a plan."

"It's barely a concept." Gamora muttered, and I met her eyes as she looked at me.

"I am Groot." Groot said, looking at Rocket.

"So what if it's better than eleven percent? What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Rocket questioned, and Pete smiled, patting Groot's shoulder.

"Thank you, Groot. Thank you." Groot smiled back at him, and then Pete turned back to the group. I watched as Groot grew a little plant on his shoulder, and then ate it. "See? Groot's the only one of you who has a clue-" Pete cut himself off when he heard Groot chomping, and he pinched his nose, groaning as he turned away for a moment. I took over, defending our plan.

"Guys, look, Yondu is gonna be here in two seconds. He expects to hear this big plan of ours, and no one else is offering up anything, so I think Pete and I's plan is our best shot here." I met Gamora's eyes again, and she looked at me with worry. She even looked a little scared, but she looked at me with trust. She trusted me.

"You know what I see when I look around at us?" Pete asked, stepping forward and looking at all of us. "Losers." Everyone looked insulted when he said that, and Pete backtracked when I grabbed his shoulder. "I mean, like, folks who have lost stuff. And we have. Man, we have. All of us." I looked away from Gamora and at Pete. "Our homes, our families, normal lives. And, usually, life takes more than it gives. But not today." Pete looked at me for a moment, and then I let go of his shoulder, letting him step forward. "Today, it's given us something. It has given us a chance."

"To do what?" Drax asked, looking skeptical. Pete had a stern look on his face. The look of a leader. It seemed my big brother had finally grown up.

"To give a shit. For once, not run away." I looked back at Gamora, and she swallowed, looking away as I did so. "I, for one, am not gonna stand by and watch as Ronan wipes out billions of innocent lives."

"But, Quill, stopping Ronan...it's impossible." Rocket said, sounding small. Scared. "You're asking us to die." Pete sighed, and looked at me. I was staring at Gamora.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Pete sighed, turning his back, and stepped away again. I looked at Gamora pleadingly, and she stared right back at me.

"Quill." Pete turned back around, but Gamora didn't look away. She wasn't talking to him. "I have lived most of my life surrounded by my enemies." She stood up, and moved forward, grabbing my hand. "I will be grateful to die among my friends." I smiled at her, and then looked at Drax as he stood up.

"You are both honorable men, Quills'. I will fight alongside you. And in the end, I will see my wife and daughter again." Pete slapped him on the shoulder. Groot stood up, and I grinned at him.

"I am Groot." I laughed, and he grabbed my shoulder, smiling at me and then looked to Rocket. Rocket looked at him with a betrayed expression, and then looked around at all of us, before he stared straight ahead and sighed.

"Oh, what the hell. I don't got that long a lifespan, anyway." Rocket stood up on the crate he was sitting on, and I smiled, looking at Pete. He looked at me proudly, and we laughed at each other. "Now I'm standing. Y'all happy? We're all standing up now. Bunch of jackasses, standing in a circle." Pete and I laughed harder. "Fuck off." Our laughter died down, and then we sighed, leaning on each other and shaking our heads.

"We're totally gonna die!" I said, and Pete nodded.

"Yeah. Pretty much."

* * *

I walked back into the room, and Pete had his headphones on. I pulled them off, and he frowned at me, but I sat down.

"Pete-"

"No, I'm going first." I stared at the floor, and Pete sighed. "If you make it out of this and I don't, open up that drawer Rocket tried to put a bomb in. There's something in there that you're ready to see now." I frowned, and looked at him in confusion. "If I make it out of this, too, then we'll do it together. But I thought you should know...it's from Mom." I swallowed, and nodded, looking down again. I rubbed my legs, and sighed.

"And if I don't make it out of this, I don't want you to isolate yourself, which I'm sure you'll do." I felt his eyes on me. "These guys, these crooks, they need someone to keep them in order. You gotta be that for them, Pete."

"How do you know I can do that?" I shrugged.

"That speech you made sounded like something from a true leader. I'm sure you can do it." Pete hugged me, and I hugged him back.

"You're such a dweeb." I laughed, and slapped his back.

"And you're a dick, but I love you, man."

"Love you too, Harves." He grunted out, and squeezed me tighter before he let me go. "Go get that girl." I raised my eyebrows at him, and he grinned, laughing. "She could kill you."

"Yeah. That might be the reason I like her. I have this thing for near-death experiences, I don't know what it is." Pete laughed more, and I laughed, grinning. "I think my idiot big brother put me in one too many of those."

"Shut the fuck up, Harvey." I laughed harder, and he shoved me, so I stood up. "Hey!" I stopped at the door, turning back to look at him. "I'm really sorry I dragged you into this. I promised you that I wouldn't let anything happen to you." I smiled truly, shaking my head.

"It's okay, Petey. I'm a big boy now. I can handle myself." Pete still looked upset, so I reassured him. "We're brothers. We watch each others' backs, so I gotta take some responsibility for this, too." Pete looked extremely proud when I said that, and I grinned. "I'm gonna go and get a girl for once, dude. Don't look at me like you're gonna start bawling." He smiled.

"Okay, kid." I grinned, and wiggled my eyebrows, running out of the room. I heard Pete laughing as I walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! One last chapter. I'm glad you all have enjoyed this, and that it wasn't a complete bomb. I honestly thought it was a really bad idea.**

 _Still A Lover Of Franchises_ ** _,_ yeah. Harvey's pretty sure they're going to die, but you'll see... :)**

 **Enjoy this next chapter, guys!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Guardians of the Galaxy. Bitch. -quote via Peter Jason Quill- Obviously. Oh, that was awful. My apologies.**

* * *

"The Stone reacts to anything organic." Gamora informed the Ravagers' and the team as we gathered around, ready to break down the plan. "The bigger the target, the bigger the power surge."

"All Ronan has to do is touch the Stone to the planet's surface, and all plants, animals, and Nova Corps, everything will die." I said, stepping forward with her.

"Ronan will not make the surface." Gamora declared, and Pete picked up after her, explaining the details.

"Rocket will lead a team to blow a hole in the _Dark Aster_ 's starboard hull." I showed the crew with the diagrams behind us, while Pete explained. "Then, our craft and Yondu's will enter."

"Won't there be hundreds of Sakaaran soldiers inside?" Some guy asked, and Drax decided to make a comment.

"I think of Sakaaran as paper people." The guy grinned, and punched Drax in a friendly way, but Drax took it as a threat and glared at him. The guy grew terrified, and looked away immediately.

"Once they know we're on board, Ronan will isolate himself behind impenetrable security doors on deck, which I can disable by dismantling the power source." Gamora continued, ignoring the exchange.

"We'll make it to the flight deck, and I'll use the Hadron Enforcer to kill Ronan." I declared, before Pete could.

"Once Ronan is dead, we will retrieve the Stone. Use these devices to contain it." Gamora said, as one of the guys handed out the devices. They looked like a less ancient version of the Orb that had originally contained the Stone. "If you touch it, it will kill you." She warned.

"I'll contact one of the Nova officers who arrested us." Pete said.

"Hopefully, they'll believe we're there to help." I said in retaliation.

"There's one more thing we need to complete the plan." Rocket declared, standing with the three of us, and pointing at a guy on our left. "That guy's eye." I shook my head.

"No we don't, Rocket. Stop being a little shit." Rocket giggled, and I rolled my eyes.

"No, really! I need it. It's important to me." Rocket giggled out, and I sighed.

"Asshole."

* * *

"This is a terrible plan." Gamora declared, and Pete yelled back to her.

"Hey, you're the one who said you wanted to die among friends." I grinned, and we took off from under the Ravagers' ship, following Rocket. We waited until Yondu ordered them to fire, and then waited until he ordered us to go in.

They fired, and covered up Ronan's ship's force field.

" _Cover it down. Submerge!"_ We followed Yondu's order and sent the ship down, and around the forcefield that we used to distract them.

"Rocket, hurry!" I yelled at him, and he sped around us. Him and two Ravagers went and shot the ship, while Ronan's crew caught us below the ship, and started shooting at us. We gave them back whatever they gave us. They tripped to move their ship forward, but that just helped our priority, which was to get a hole blown in that ship. Rocket yelled to us when he finally blew it.

" _Quill, Yondu! Now!"_ We had to fly threw the battle to get to the ship, and Yondu got hit hard. He was sent right now, while we managed to evade the shots aimed at us.

" _Aw, hell! I'm going down Quill! No more games with me, boy! I'll see you at the end of this!"_ Pete and I shared a look, and that was when we got hit. It was on Pete's side, too.

"There's too many of them, Rocket! We'll never make it up there!" We kept dodging, but then a ton of other pods came and started shooting at Ronan's pods, too. They were Nova Corps.

" _Peter Quill. This is Denarian Saal of the Nova Corps. For the record, I advised against trusting you here. Prove me wrong."_

"Hey, they got my dick message!" I slammed my head on the controls, and Pete laughed even harder. I pushed the controls at the same time Pete did, and we blew right into the ship. Drax started laughing like a maniac, and Pete and I shared the same terrified look. Gamora had that look, too, and poor Groot was cowering in his seat.

Ronan's goons shot at us like crazy, and when we could managed to land the _Milano_ and spin it around, we shot back at them, giving them what they dealt us. We blasted the ship like crazy, and when we finally stopped, Drax threw his arms up in success.

"YES!" I exhaled sharply, and sat back in my seat, rubbing my face.

"Oh, fuck."

* * *

I followed Gamora as she led us through to the _Dark Aster_. Drax had grabbed Rocket's weapon. We walked off of the _Milano_ , and I blinked, adjusting to the darker lighting quickly, but it was still hard to see anything.

"I can barely see." Drax voiced the problem. I frowned, though, when the hall was suddenly lit up. I looked around, and saw that Groot had created it. It was soft, but beautiful. It made me smile fondly, and I shot the smile at Groot, which he returned. "When did you learn to do that?"

"Pretty sure the answer is 'I am Groot.'" Pete supplied, and I elbowed him, but nodded in thanks to Groot.

"Thanks, Groot."

"I am Groot." He said softly, and Gamora continued to lead the way.

"The flight deck is 300 meters this way." She said, and we followed her as she started to tiptoe that way.

"I want you all to know that I am grateful for your acceptance after my blunders. It is pleasing to once again have...friends." I thought he'd stop after that, but he kept going. "You, Peter, are my friend. You, Harvey, are my friend. This dumb tree, he is my friend." We thanked him, and then he continued, but it was a really bad choice of words. "And this green whore, she, too-"

"Oh, you must stop!" Gamora yelled at him, and stopped in her tracks. A girl dropped from above, and we all turned to look at her as she called Gamora out.

"Gamora, look at what you have done. You have always been weak. You stupid, traitorous-" Drax cut her off by blasting her, and we all turned to look at him, shocked.

"Nobody talks to my friends like that." He declared, and Gamora continued forward.

"Head to the flight deck. I'll shut down the power to the security doors." We headed the opposite way, but I stopped her, grabbing her arm.

"Be careful." She smiled at me. "I'm sure you don't need that said to you, but, uh...I think I needed to say it." She kissed my cheek, and I felt my face get hot when she did.

"You too, Harvey." She pushed me after my brother, as he gestured for me to get a move on. "Now go." I sighed, and shook it off, but headed after my brother.

"Dork."

"Dick."

* * *

We rounded a corner with Pete leading the way, and ran right into a ton of Ronan's goons. We ran into Blue, too. He was first in line to get a piece of us.

"Star-Lord." I groaned, and Pete grinned, grabbing my arm.

"Finally." Blue picked him up and tossed him, and I kicked him hard in the gut as we broke out into a fight. Pete and I tapped our helmet units so that we wouldn't hurt our heads, and Blue kicked Pete after he had already thrown him on the ground. I ran after him, but another goon got me from behind, distracting me from my brother's fight. I went into that fight guns blazing, blasting every goon that came after me, kicking and punching them when they got too close for comfort.

"You thief!" Blue yelled at Pete, but Drax yelled, and threw his knives. He was trying to scare Blue, and got another couple goons behind him. Drax attacked Blue, but Blue beat him down. "You will never make it to Ronan." Blue said threateningly, and Drax got back up, starting a fight with Blue. They were equal in strength, which made it interesting. Pete got free, and started fighting alongside me. Groot was tearing apart the goons coming at him like crazy.

We got rid of the goons, but Blue was still left. Drax started tearing into the metal part of the guy's head, and he screamed in pain.

"Finger to the throat means death." He ripped out a part of Blue's head, and electricity crackled as he fell to the floor. Drax turned to Pete, and nodded. "Metaphor."

"Yeah, sorta." Pete shrugged.

"Oh, shit." I cussed lightly, and stepped forward as more goons came toward us, but then Groot pulled an insane move.

He grew his arm out long enough to catch all of the goons in the chest, and slammed them into the walls repeatedly, yelling a battle cry for a while before he stopped, and dropped the goons. Then, he turned around, and shot us all the most innocent smile you could picture.

I peed my pants a little bit. Just a little.

* * *

We continued to make our way to the flight deck, fighting our way past the goons that came after us.

" _Quills', you gotta hurry. The city's been evacuated, but we're getting our asses kicked down here."_ Rocket said. We finally made it to the door, but Gamora didn't open it yet.

"Gamora hasn't opened the door!" Pete yelled, banging on it as he reached it. I pulled the bag off of my back, and readied the weapon. I was about to blast the door when Gamora finally let us in. A couple goons were standing there, and Drax took care of one with his knives. Gamora decided to make an entrance and blast through the wall, blasting the other goon that was there. I ran in and stood in front of the rest of the team, and aimed the weapon at Ronan, who stood halfway between the door and the window that lead outside. He spun around, and I powered up the weapon in seconds, aimed, and then I fired.

I ducked away as soon as it struck Ronan, and the missile exploded as soon as it hit him. I tapped my helmet when the fog kinda cleared up, and watched carefully, wary of whether it hurt him or not. Pete started to celebrate, as well as Drax, who cheered for me.

"You did it!" I shook my head slowly, and shoved Pete's hand off of my shoulder, pointing ahead of me when I saw movement.

"He's not dead." I muttered, and I sighed, watching as he stood up, and turned to face us. Pete grabbed my arm protectively, and with a twist of the staff in his hand, Ronan sent us all flying. Drax bounced right back, and screamed as he ran after Ronan, trying to fight him, but it was no use. He was far more powerful than all of us now. He had the Stone in his staff.

Pete grabbed me, trying to protect me, and then we got up, but that was our mistake. Rocket decided to crash his ship through the flight deck, and Pete and I scrambled to grab Groot, ducking out of the way as Rocket's ship slammed into the far wall.

Pete went to the ship, and grabbed Rocket from the pilot's seat. I turned to see where Gamora was, and helped her drag Drax over, too. We huddled together, and waited as the _Dark Aster_ started to crash towards Xandar.

I knelt on the floor next to Gamora, and she placed her hand on the floor as the ship fell apart around us. I grabbed her fingers lightly, and she grabbed my hand fully, sharing a look with me. She smiled at me, and I glanced at Pete. He looked like he'd known this could happen, but he really hoped that it wouldn't come to this. And so did I.

Rocket stirred in his arms, and roots started to grow around us. I frowned, and then glanced at Groot. He smiled at me when I caught his eye, and I nodded in thanks. I held Gamora's hand ever so slightly tighter.

Groot entrapped us in a sphere of vines, and leaves. He even made more of those little fairy lights, to make us feel calm. Rocket finally stirred himself up, and jumped out of Peter's arms, grabbing Groot by his branches.

"No, Groot! You can't! You'll die!" His big dark eyes filled with tears. I turned away, and looked down, watching as Groot wrapped extra vines around Drax's torso. He was still unconscious. "Why are you doing this? Why?" There was a pause, and then Groot spoke.

"We...are...Groot."

The ship crashed as he said that. I paused out on impact. When I came to moments later, I saw that everything was in ruins. The Milano had been destroyed, too. Our stereo was lying next to Drax, and still, surprisingly, playing his tape.

I groaned, and glanced to my left, spying Gamora lying only a few feet away from me. I crawled my way over to her, and then I looked at Pete, making sure that he was okay. I heard him groan, and then I saw citizens of Xandar start to gather around. Rocket was kneeling in Groot's remains, mourning his friend, when Ronan stalked out of the ship. I heard the crowd start to whimper, and cower in fear, and I looked at Ronan, determined to pick myself up.

"You killed Groot!" Rocket yelled in anger, and tried to go after him, but Ronan quite literally flicked Rocket away like he was a bug on his windshield.

"Behold! Your guardians of the galaxy." Ronan yelled. "What fruit have they wrought? Only that my father and his father shall finally know vengeance. People of Xandar, the time has come to rejoice and renounce your paltry gods! Your salvation is at hand." Ronan raised his staff, and I glanced at Rocket, but I saw that he had a plan. I was going to let him go through with it.

Peter had gotten up, though, and started singing along to his tape. I grabbed Gamora, and dragged her to her feet along with me, nodding my head along to the beat. I slowly tried to move closer to Ronan as I bobbed my head, dancing slightly to the beat. He'd caught Rocket's plan, too, and he was helping to distract Ronan. I tried to get Gamora into it, but she shook her head, crossing her arms defensively, so I took it upon myself to join my brother in his idiocy. It might get us killed, but hey. It also might not.

"What are you doing?" Ronan accused, and Pete continued to dance.

"Dance-off, bro. Me and you." He made a gesture to me, and I picked up on it, sending it right back. "Yeah, Harves! Good move!" He cheered me on, and Ronan yelled again.

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm distracting you, you big turd blossom!" Drax cocked the gun, and Ronan turned, as Rocket sparked it up and blasted his staff to pieces. The Stone was quickly grabbed by Pete, as he jumped after it. I screamed at him not to, but it was too late. He curled up on the ground, and thrived in what looked like agony. I went after him, despite Gamora trying to hold me back, and when he got up, he was practically being torn apart. I reached for him, and screamed at him.

"PETEY!" He turned to me, his eyes entirely black. The purple energy was tearing him apart, I could see it. "TAKE MY HAND!" He paused, but grabbed my outstretched hand. I felt the energy surge through me as I did, and I stood straight up. It felt like it was tearing me apart, too.

The power of the Stone surged around us. Gamora crawled over to me, and reached for me.

"Harvey! Take my hand!" I hesitated, not wanting to put this on her, but I took it anyway. I knew she would've grabbed it if I didn't take it. Drax grabbed Peter's shoulder, and then Rocket grabbed Drax's finger.

We took the energy upon us. We shared it, it was our burden, and we took it upon ourselves to protect the people around us.

"You're mortal. How?" Ronan accused, and Peter answered him.

"You said it yourself, bitch. We're the Guardians of the Galaxy." Peter shot the energy at Ronan, and it engulfed Ronan like flames, but was shot at him like electricity. When Ronan was finally destroyed, I slammed a unit to contain the Stone onto the Stone, and we were released from the Stone's pull. The energy dissipated around us. I panted, and looked at Pete as he grabbed my shoulders, leaning on me for support. He was collapsing, along with everyone else. I felt like shit, too. Like my insides were on fire.

"Are you alright?" I nodded, and Gamora still held my hand, leaning on me for support.

"Well, well, well. Quite the light show." Yondu called to us, approaching us. He chuckled as he stopped right in front of us, and we turned to look at him. "Ain't this sweet." One of the Ravagers' cocked his gun. "But you got some business to attend to, before all the nookie-nookie starts." Yondu said, glancing at me, and then at Pete. I turned to him, shaking my head.

"Petey, you can't." Pete dropped his grip on my shoulders, putting his hand behind his back. " _Pete."_

"You gotta reconsider this, Yondu." Pete agreed. "I don't know who you're selling this to, but the only way the universe can survive is if you give it to the Nova Corps." Pete was finally agreeing with me on that. Huh. How about that.

"I may be as pretty as an angel," Yondu pulled his jacket away, revealing his arrow, "but I sure as hell ain't one." Yondu held up a hand, and I gripped Gamora's hand a little tighter. "Hand it over, son." Pete paused for a moment, before he pulled the orb from behind his back, and put it right in Yondu's hand. Yondu grinned, and laughed, rolling the Orb around in his hand and waving his other over his shoulder, signalling the Ravagers' to get moving.

"Yondu." I called, as he turned to walk away. He stopped, and turned back, meeting my eyes. "Do not open that Orb. You know that, right? You've seen what it does to people." Yondu just sneered, and pointed his finger, before he turned and kept walking away. He laughed, and then got onto one of his ships, flying away with the rest of the Ravagers'. I gritted my teeth, and cussed softly, ready to hit something.

"He is gonna be so pissed when he realized I switched out the Orb on him." I shot my wide-eyed look at Pete, and he grinned at me, laughing his ass off. I grinned back at him when I spotted the Orb in his hand, and started laughing myself, grabbing my brother and hugging him tight.

"He was going to kill you." Pete hugged me back.

"I know, but...he wasn't the only family I had." I grinned, and shook my head, pulling away.

"No he wasn't." Pete smiled back at me, and I gripped Gamora's hand, turning to her. "And it looks like it's not just the two of us anymore, Petey." Gamora smiled back at me, and shook her head.

"No. It's not."


	8. Epilogue

**Last chapter guys! Sorry it took so long for me to post this. I got kinda busy, but I have a second to breathe, and to post the last chapter.**

 **Thanks for all the follows, favs and reviews! I can't wait to continue The Adventures of Harvey Quill! I'm ready for Phase Three of the MCU to hit me like a ton of bricks. But if you guys need a Marvel fic fix while Harvey goes on some adventures, I do have a few other fics, like my series about Ellie Stark (Tony Stark's daughter), and the fic following James Howlett's (Wolverine's) kids. I also have a couple of other fics, if you guys are interested in those!**

 _Still A Lover of Franchises_ **, I actually laughed too loudly when Drax called Gamora a whore. Like, too much. My friend had to shush me in the theater.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel. Ever. Never. At all. Ever.**

* * *

"On behalf of the Nova Corps, we'd like to express our profound gratitude for your help in saving Xandar." I smiled kindly at Nova Prime. Rocket was carrying a little Groot in a pot, and Drax and Gamora were standing with us. Pete had been standing next to Nova Prime when we walked in. I wondered what they'd been talking about, but I figured that if it was important, Pete would tell me. "If you will follow Denarian Dey, he has something to show you." She smiled fondly, and we followed the guard who had originally arrested us in the first place.

"Thank you, Nova Prime." I said, on behalf of the team. She nodded in my direction, and Denarian Dey led the way outside.

"We tried to keep it as close to the original as possible." Denarian explained, and I grinned as I spotted the Milano. Or, as close to the Milano as we were going to get. "We salvaged as much as we could."

"Wow, I…" Pete trailed off, and then turned to Denarian as I laughed in pure joy, grinning at the sight of it. "Thank you." Denarian paused.

"I have a family. They're alive because of you." We all seemed to lighten up when we heard that. "Your criminal records have also been expunged. However, I have to warn you against breaking any laws in the future."

"Question." I spun my head around to look at Rocket. I knew he was going to say something awful, and it made my stomach churn at the thought, but he said it anyway. "What if I see something that I want to take, and it belongs to someone else?" I covered up my face.

"Oh my God." I muttered, and Pete, I'm sure, made the same face.

"You will be arrested." Dey said simply, like he heard these kinds of questions all the time.

"But what if I want it more than the person who has it?"

"It's still illegal." Ah. There was the exasperated tone. I was waiting to hear that from Dey.

"That doesn't follow. No, I want it more, sir. Do you understand? What are you laughing at?" Gamora started to laugh, and pulled Rocket towards the ship. "Why? I can't have a discussion with this gentleman?"

"What if someone does something irksome and I decide to remove his spine?" Drax asked, and Denarian glanced at Pete and I, before he hesitated.

"That's...that's actually murder. It's one of the worst crimes of all." Drax looked surprised at that. I sighed, and pinched my nose. "So...also illegal." Drax hummed, and then went to the ship.

"They'll be fine, Dey. My baby brother and I can handle them. Right, Harves?"

"Don't make me punch you." Pete laughed, and grabbed me by the shoulder, dragging me to the ship with him.

"You two?" I nodded, waving to him over my shoulder.

"Yeah! Us two!" I grinned at Pete. He grinned right back.

* * *

I frowned, when I heard a different song played throughout the ship. I went down to the stereo from the flight deck, and frowned, when I saw Pete staring at the wall. He had a box, unwrapped paper, and a letter sitting next to him. I went up to him slowly, and sat across from him, smiling at him in comfort.

"You alright, man?" He nodded, and I bobbed my head to the beat. "I like this one." He looked up at me, and smiled.

"Me too."

"Quills! Let's get the hell out of here!" I got up and ran back up to the flight deck when Rocket yelled at us. I clammered into the co-pilot's seat before Rocket could, and Pete soon followed, taking his spot in the pilot's seat.

"Well, what are we doing?" Pete asked, but turned to me.

"Something good?" I asked, and he grinned.

"Something bad?" Pete asked, grinning right back?

"Bit of both?" Pete and I asked in sync, and Gamora stood between the both of us.

"We'll follow your lead, Star-Lord." Pete frowned at me, and I nodded. Pete looked out the window, and grinned, getting the ship started.

"Bit of both!" Pete declared. "You ready, Harves?"

"Shut the fuck up and fly the ship." Pete gave me an appalled look, and I grinned, laughing. "Come on, let's go!"

"Biggest idiots in the galaxy." Gamora muttered, and Pete and I spun around at the same time.

"Hey!" She laughed. We sighed, and turned around, taking off. Headed wherever the galaxy decided to take us.

I wondered, for a moment, if it would ever take us back to Terra.

I wondered, maybe, if it would feel like home.


End file.
